Seasons of Love (DISCONTINUED)
by keroron
Summary: "Masihkah kau ingat? Dimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat cuaca sudah mulai mendingin? Kuharap kau mengingatnya, dan apabila kau ingat itu, itu sangat membuatku senang, lebih dari senang." /TITLE CHANGED/
1. Chapter 1 : Bertemu

**Seasons of Love**

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), alur yang tak menentu, bahasa/kalimat yang sulit dimengerti, jalan cerita yang melenceng, POV tidak beraturan, scene moe bertebaran (?)

**Genre(s)** : Comedy, Drama, Romance/Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life

**Rated** : T (Teen)

**Summary** : _"Masihkah kau ingat? Dimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat cuaca sudah mulai mendingin? Kuharap kau mengingatnya, dan apabila kau ingat itu, itu sangat membuatku senang, lebih dari senang."_

Chapter 1 : Bertemu

Normal POV

Sekolah, tempat yang sangat mengasyikkan dan juga membosankan. Itulah yang ada di pikiran Rin, Rin Kagamine. Gadis dengan pita putih besar yang ada di atas kepalanya, yang sekarang sedang duduk di kelas 2-2. Sifatnya memang menarik. Dia energik, tomboy dan keras kepala. Tetapi, dia bisa saja menjadi malu karena orang-orang di sekitarnya yang sedang menggodanya saat dia tidak bersalah.

_Tsundere_, julukannya. Mungkin dia akan salah tingkah apabila kita mengatakannya 'tsundere'. Dia juga sangat senang mengoleksi sesuatu yang lucu, namun tidak ada yang mengetahui hobinya tersebut. Tsundere memang unik, ya.

Kembali ke keadaan sekolah, kini Rin sedang berjalan melewati lorong sekolahnya yang sangat panjang dan lebar, sendirian. Walaupun Rin termasuk murid yang populer dan memiliki banyak teman, dia lebih suka menyendiri. Apalagi disaat cuaca sangat dingin. Alasannya karena suka menyendiri saat cuaca dingin? Itu karena dia merasa tenang apabila sendiri ditemani dengan tema cuaca dingin, yap, 'tenang'.

Terkadang, Rin bisa merasa kesal apabila dia sedang menyendiri di kelasnya, namun suasana ribut kelasnya menghilangkan ketenangannya, sehingga Rin bisa membanting pintu saat dia ingin keluar dari keributan kelasnya, dan kelas akan kembali hening.

Rin berjalan mendekati pintu menuju perpustakaan dengan sebuah tulisan '_diharapkan untuk menutup kembali pintu yang dibuka_'. Rin sangat senang dengan perpustakaan di sekolahnya, walaupun baru-baru saja dia sering datang ke sana. Menurutnya, perpustakaan adalah tempat yang sangat pas untuk menenangkan dirinya, sembari membaca buku-buku yang menarik.

"Hah…" Rin menghembuskan nafasnya sangat panjang, tandanya Ia sedang bosan dan lelah. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, dilihatnya jam tangannya. Masih pukul empat sore, pikirnya. Padahal sekolahnya sudah saatnya untuk pulang, namun Ia masih saja menyempatkan dirinya untuk datang ke perpustakaan. Dilihatnya di sekitarnya sementara dia sedang berdiri, hanya ada sedikit orang. Tak ada yang Ia kenal. Mungkin karena mereka adalah kakak kelas Rin, dan Rin tak pernah melihat mereka. Biasanya, para murid yang tertutup, sangat senang menuju ke perpustakaan, tapi itu bukan berarti Rin termasuk ke dalam kategori murid tertutup itu, Rin sangat terbuka.

Pintu perpustakaan kembali terbuka, seorang lelaki berkacamata memasuki perpustakaan. Wajah itu tidak terlalu asing bagi Rin, sepertinya Rin pernah melihatnya. Pandangannya berubah saat kupu-kupu putih juga ikut masuk ke dalam perpustakaan, bersamaan dengan lelaki itu.

"Ah!" Rin mengingat sesuatu. '_Apabila kau melihat seorang lelaki memasuki perpustakaan bersamaan dengan kupu-kupu putih di saat musim salju akan tiba, itu artinya, lelaki tersebut merupakan jodohmu hingga masa depan, dan kalian akan mencintai satu sama lain, walaupun salah satu dari kalian akan pergi._'. Rin terdiam sesaat, teringat sebuah kutipan kalimat pada sebuah novel yang telah Ia baca sekitar dua hari yang lalu.

Lelaki itu, jodohnya? Mungkin dia sangat kebingungan saat itu. Memang, '_sih_, Rin tidak terlalu tertarik dengan hal yang tidak memunginkan seperti itu. Tapi, entah kenapa hal itu yang sering ada di dalam pikirannya kali ini. Namun, Ia berusaha untuk mengabaikannya, segera Ia pergi meninggalkan kursinya tersebut, menuju lemari penuh buku.

Tinggi, sangat sulit untuk digapai. Rin masih belum menyerah, tetap saja Ia berusaha untuk meraih buku yang lumayan tinggi di lemari tersebut, walaupun dia sekarang sedang naik di atas tangga. Kau tahu, '_kan_? Rin sangat keras kepala. Rin termasuk pendek, tingginya hanya sekitar 149 cm, sedangkan teman-temannya sekitar 155 cm. "Uugh… aku… tidak… bi- Kyaaah!" Rin kehilangan keseimbangannya, Rin jatuh, dari tangga yang Ia naiki. Ya, Rin hanya bisa pasrah, teriak pun tak mungkin ada yang mau menolongnya, karena yang lain sedang tenang membaca buku.

Tidak sakit, pikir Rin. Kini Ia merasakan bahwa dirinya sedang diangkat oleh seseorang. Rin membuka matanya sedikit, melihat apa yang sedang terjadi, berusaha sadar dari keputusas asaannya tadi.

Rambut pirang terang lumayan menutupi pandangannya, Rin teringat sekilas, lelaki berkacamata dengan kupu-kupu yang masuk ke perpustakaan tadi. Ya, lelaki itu memiliki rambut yang berwarna pirang terang diikat ke belakang, ponytail. "Kau tidak apa-apa?" tiba-tiba Rin mendengar ada suara seseorang lelaki, sumbernya sangat dekat dengan Rin. Rin mengangkat wajahnya ke atas, ternyata memang benar, itu lelaki yang masuk ke perpustakaan dengan kupu-kupu putih itu! "A-aku tidak apa-apa, kumohon, turunkan aku," pinta Rin sedikit malu, Rin tidak terlalu bisa berbicara dengan anak laki-laki, apalagi lelaki yang baru Ia kenal.

Lelaki berambut pirang itu segera menurunkan Rin dengan berhati-hati, Ia membetulkan kacamatanya, membuatnya terlihat sangat keren, namun wajah polosnya membuatnya terlihat imut. Lelaki yang imut. Suasana hening sejenak. Jantung Rin berdetak cepat.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Te-terimakasih telah me-menolongku…," kata Rin memulai pembicaraan, walau Ia terlihat sangat gugup.

"Sama-sama, aku baik-baik saja, badanmu ringan, kok…," jawabnya dengan wajah polos tak berdosa. "Bu-bukan itu yang ku masalahkan, ba-baka!" Rin malu dengan apa yang lelaki itu jawab, masalah berat badan. Ya, Rin sangat ingin gemuk. Namun, selalu saja beratnya 32 kg. Padahal yang Ia harapkan adalah 40 kg.

"Hey, aku berusaha menjawab pertanyaanmu dengan wajar, '_kan_? Lagipula, kau Rin Kagamine dari kelas 2-2 itu, ya? Wah, kamu loli-pettan, ya! Kata orang-orang, kau tsundere. Sekarang aku bisa melihat sisi tsun-" "PLAK! Baka!" sebelum lelaki berkacamata itu menyelesaikan bicaranya, Rin menampar pipi lelaki tersebut, tidak terlalu keras, namun pasti sakit. Rin segera meninggalkan lelaki polos yang tak ada dosa itu dari perpustakaan, untung saja, tidak ada yang melihat kejadian tersebut.

Rin POV

Aku berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, kesal. Segera aku berlari menuju ke arah ruang kelasku, 2-2. Kuambil tasku yang masih tertinggal di sana, dengan senyuman masam. Pettan? pikirku. "Apa yang salah dengan pettan!?" aku marah, kubanting pintu kelasku ketika aku ingin keluar. Aku benci lelaki sok polos itu!

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju rumahku, pikiranku berputar-putar, mengingat lelaki itu. Benci, yang ada di pikiranku. Tak masalah bila psikolog mengatakan, 'kalau benci jadi suka.' mana mungkin aku menyukai seseorang seperti itu! Mesum!

"Tadaima," aku mengucapkan salam yang biasanya anak-anak lakukan apabila masuk ke rumah mereka masing-masing. Tak ada yang menjawab. "Sudahlah, yang penting aku makan dulu!" aku melempar tasku ke atas sofa. Aku berjalan menuju meja makan, sudah tersedia _gyudon_. Yaitu nasi dengan irisan daging sapi rebus, gyudon memang makanan yang kusuka, papa hebat.

Rumahku termasuk besar, tapi tidak terlalu mewah. Sedangkan di rumah ini, yang menempatinya hanyalah aku dengan papaku. Padahal, di rumah ini terdapat empat kamar tidur, dua toilet, dan satu kamar mandi. Itu cukup untuk kami berdua. Sudah empat tahun sejak papa bercerai dengan mama, dan adikku, Rinto, masih berumur 6 tahun, sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Hal itu membuat mama depresi, sehingga memutuskan untuk bercerai, dan menenangkan hidupnya sendirian, tanpa papa dan aku.

Tanpa berpikir apapun, aku memakan gyudon-ku. Papa tidak ada dirumah, papa masih bekerja hingga tengah malam. Pekerjaan papaku adalah koki, koki di sebuah restoran ternama, Kamine's Restaurant, KaRe, singkatannya. Restoran tersebut berbintang 5, makanan disitu, terkenalnya sudah melewati batas negara Jepang! Walaupun begitu, restoran tersebut tidak terlalu mahal, karena itu, banyak orang-orang yang sering sekali makan bersama di restoran tersebut. Jarak rumahku dengan restoran itu tidak jauh kok, hanya tinggal melewati beberapa blok, dan aku bisa melihat restoran tersebut.

Setelah aku selesai memakan gyudon papa, aku segera mandi, untuk menyegarkan pikiranku. "Haaah…," aku keluar dari kamar mandi, hanya mengenakan handuk kuning kecil. "Piyama, piyama…" kataku sembari mencari-cari piyama yang ada di lemari bajuku, ketemu. Aku langsung berganti pakaian, piyama hangat pemberian papa disaat ulang tahunku.

"Riing, riing…," nada dering _handphone_ milikku bergetar. Segera aku mengambil hanphoneku, dari mama.

_From : Mama_

_Subject : none_

_Rin, bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Semoga baik-baik saja. Mama kangen dengan Rin, 'nih…_

"Lagi-lagi…," ucapku. "Setiap satu minggu sekali, selalu _sms_ begini, kalau kangen, mengapa mama tidak balik saja kesini?". Aku kesal. Tidak kubalas pesan dari mamaku. Kutidurkan tubuhku ke atas kasur empuk di kamarku, membuatku tenang dan melupakan apa yang terjadi hari ini. Sedikit demi sedikit, mataku mulai tertutup.

Normal POV

Burung-burung di pagi hari bersenandung dengan indahnya, membuat Rin terbangun. Tanpa basa-basi, Ia segera masuk ke kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya, menyadari bahwa Ia akan pergi ke sekolah hari ini. Sudah selesai mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pergi kesekolah, Rin segera turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas, sambil menyelempangkan tasnya. Papanya sudah duduk di depan televisi, membaca koran. Dibiarkannya televisi menyala. Rin memakan roti bakar bercampur selai stroberi di atasnya. Rin makan sambil berjalan keluar rumah. "Aku pergi," kata Rin dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti bakar, Papa Rin hanya mengangguk, masih terus membaca korannya.

Rin berjalan santai menuju sekolahnya, dilihatnya jam tangannya, masih pukul enam pagi. Rin mengambil botol minum yang ada di tasnya, Ia membuka tutup botolnya, dan segera meminum airnya. Segar.

Sesampai di depan sekolah Rin, Rin disapa temannya, Hatsune Miku. "Wah, Rin, kebetulan, bisa temani aku ke kelas 2-4, tidak?" pinta Miku tapi tidak memaksa Rin. "Boleh, tetapi untuk apa?" Rin bertanya balik. "Aku hanya ingin mengambil titipan dari temanku, kok." jawab Miku. Langsung saja mereka berjalan, memasuki gedung sekolah, menaiki beberapa anak tangga, dan mulai dekat dengan kelas 2-4.

"Miku-chan! Ini titipannya!" teriak seorang gadis berambut pink panjang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke atas, dengan ahoge di atasnya. Rin mengenali anak itu, Miki Tamaya. Kata orang-orang, dia termasuk anak tsundere, tetapi Rin lebih Tsundere, tentunya.

"Sankyuu, Miki-chan," Miku berterimakasih dengan Miki. Miki tersenyum, dan kembali lagi ke kelasnya. Miku termasuk murid yang sangat lembut, baik, populer, dan banyak yang menyukainya. Selain itu, otaknya termasuk cerdas. Miku selalu masuk tiga besar, tetapi dia tidak bisa mengalahkan Kasane Teto dari kelas 2-1. Walaupun Teto anak yang cerdas, tetapi dia sangat sombong. Banyak yang tidak menyukainya.

"Ah, Rin, maaf membuatmu menunggu. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku! Aku kembali ke kelasku, ya!" kata Miku memulai percakapan dengan Rin, tersenyum, lalu dia pergi meninggalkan Rin. Miku berada di kelas 2-1, sama seperti Teto. Kelas 2-1 termasuk kelas yang murid-muridnya cerdas dan kaya, unggulan.

Rin berjalan menuju kelasnya, 2-2. Kelasnya masih sepi, ditaruhnya tasnya ke arah mejanya. Setelah itu, dia mulai bosan. Rin segera meninggalkan kelasnya, tentu saja, menuju perpustakaan. Rin memasuki ruang perpustakaan yang luas itu, sangat sepi. Yang dilihatnya hanya ada tiga murid di situ. Satu murid petugas perpustakaan, dan dua lainnya hanya murid biasa.

Buku-buku tertata rapi, sedikit debu. Rin menuju lemari yang isinya adalah buku-buku menarik bagi Rin. Rin mengambil buku yang berada paling bawah, agar mudah untuk dijangkau. Setelah mengambil dua buku untuk dibaca, Rin segera duduk di kursi perpustakaan yang sudah berjejer rapi. Tenang.

"Cklek." suara pintu terbuka, Rin merasa terganggu dengan suara itu. Dia melihat ke arah pintu terbuka. Alangkah terkejutnya Rin, yang Ia lihat adalah, lelaki berkacamata mesum kemarin!

**TBC**

_Yosh~ Sankyuu bagi yang udah membaca~ Perkenalkan, saya Keroron, cukup panggil Keron-chan saja~ Ini fanfic pertama saya, maklum, saya baru saja bergabung di sini ^^ mohon review dan ajari saya banyak hal, ya! Ingin lihat kelanjutannya? Review dulu~ :3_

_Karena judulnya bertema musim, jadi di chapter selanjutnya akan saya buat tentang musim salju dulu, ya! :D_


	2. Chapter 2 : Perasaan

**Seasons of Love**

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), alur yang tak menentu, bahasa/kalimat yang sulit dimengerti, jalan cerita yang melenceng, POV tidak beraturan, scene moe bertebaran (?)

**Genre(s)** : Comedy, Drama, Romance/Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life

**Rated** : T (Teen)

**Summary** : _"Masihkah kau ingat? Dimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat cuaca sudah mulai mendingin? Kuharap kau mengingatnya, dan apabila kau ingat itu, itu sangat membuatku senang, lebih dari senang."_

**A/N** : Aa~ sudah chapter 2. Senangnya~. Awalnya, Keron ingin berterimakasih yang sudah membaca fanfic aneh ini ^^b terutama kepada Lynn 'Ne'-chan yang sudah mem-follow fanfic ini~ Sankyuu~ ikuti terus jalan ceritanya yaa, dan jangan bosan ;D

- Short story -

Rin : Keron, tadaima~

Keron : Ah, Rin. Okaeri! *lanjut bikin fanfic*

Rin : Wah, lagi bikin fanfic? Kok gak bilang-bilang?

Keron : Aaa ketahuan deeh… hehe~ maaf ya, gak bilang-bilang… *pundung*

Rin : Gak apa, kok! Hey, bukannya senin kamu akan MIDSEM?

Keron : Iya sih, tapi ini demi para readers juga, (memang ada yang ngebaca?) mungkin kali ini Keron hiatus sebentar, Insya Allah sekitar satu atau dua minggu, fokus belajar.

Rin : Hmm, yaudah kamu lanjutin aja dulu fanficnya~ *flip hair *salah

Keron : Okey! *pose *salah juga

Rin : Sok banget-_- buat para readers, jangan lupa review ya~ nanti Keron gak ngelanjutin fanficnya looh :D

Keron : Hee? Siapa bilang! Kalaupun tanpa review, aku akan tetap ngelanjutin fanficnya, kok! Demi para readers!

Rin : Hoooh, oke-oke…

- Short Story TBC -

Chapter 2 : Perasaan

Normal POV

Rin menuju ke arah lemari buku langganannya di perpustakaan. Ia memilih buku-buku yang berada di bawah, agar mudah dijangkau. Kemudian, Rin mengambil dua buku, lalu Ia bawa sampai ke kursi perpustakaan. Rin mulai membaca bukunya.

"Cklek." suara pintu perpustakaan terbuka, Rin merasa terganggu, konsentrasinya hilang sejenak. Rin melihat ke arah pintu perpustakaan, Ia menunggu siapa yang akan masuk. Rin kaget! Yang masuk adalah lelaki berkacamata kemarin! Kali ini Rin merasa sangat terganggu akan kedatangan lelaki itu.

Rin berjalan mendekati lelaki berkacamata tersebut. "Hoh? Aah, Kagamine-sa-" "Uuh, nanti saja bicaranya! Sini ikuti aku!" lelaki itu belum selesai berbicara, Rin sudah menyeretnya duluan ke samping lemari buku yang lumayan sepi. Semua pandangan mata tertuju kepada Rin dan lelaki berkacamata.

"Mengapa kau membawaku ke sini?" lelaki itu bertanya, dengan wajah polos tak berdosa dan memiringkan kepalanya. Rin terdiam sebentar, Ia tak tahan dengan wajah imut milik lelaki itu. "Na-... namamu… Siapa namamu!" Rin bertanya balik, sambil memalingkan wajahnya, tidak tahan melihat wajah manis lelaki tersebut. "Hee? Hanya untuk menanyakan namaku? Kenapa tidak di depan pin-" "Sudahlah, ce-ce-cepat jawab!" ucap Rin tak sabaran.

"Oke, namaku Len. Len Kamine." jawab lelaki berkacamata itu, Len. _Hah?! Kamine?!_ pikir Rin kaget. "Kamu anak pemilik Kamine's Restaurant itu, ya?!" Rin syok berat. "Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" lagi-lagi, Len memiringkan kepalanya. Rin ingin _nosebleed_, tapi ditahannya sambil menutup hidungnya dengan tangannya.

_Anak ini, pemilik restoran terkenal berbintang 5 itu?! Aku… tak menyangka._ Rin masih syok. "Memang aku anak pemilik restoran itu, tapi aku tidak terlalu menonjol di sekolah, kok. Tapi, maaf. Aku cukup cakep." Rin mangap, Ia tak menyangka lelaki super polos berkata seperti itu. "Ha… haha… hahahahaha!" Rin tertawa sangat keras, membuat semua orang yang ada di perpustakaan melihatnya.

"Bisa-bisanya… bisa-bisanya kau percaya diri akan fisikmu! Huahahahaha!" Rin masih tertawa, "ugh… perutku sakit… hahaha…" tertawa. Hingga perutnya sakit. "Bukannya aku memang cakep?" Rin tertawa lagi. Kali ini, tertawanya lebih keras.

_Akhirnya dia tertawa juga…_ kata Len dalam hati.

"Syuu~" buku setebal 5 cm melayang ke arah Rin. "Duk!" Buku itu mengenai ke arah kepala Rin, Rin hanya bisa berjongkok sambil memegang kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya. "Yang di sana! Mohon tenang!" petugas perpustakaan menegur Rin.

"Kau baik-baik saja…?" Len memulai pembicaraan, sedikit _sweatdrop_. "Kondisi begini, kau kira aku baik-baik saja?" Rin menjawab dengan nada… _yandere_. "Uwaa, maaf, ke UKS saja…" Len langsung mengangkat Rin, karena Rin kaget akan perbuatan Len, Ia hanya bisa meronta-ronta, tetapi Len tidak menghiraukannya. Rin makin malu, Ia menutup wajahnya sembari Len berjalan keluar perpustakaan.

Len berlari melewati beberapa lorong sekolah, sekolah mulai ramai, karena sudah pukul tujuh pagi. Murid-murid melihat Len dan Rin, dan sebagian dari mereka berteriak-teriak menyoraki Len. "Len! Kau hebat!" Len hanya tersenyum bodoh, sedikit-sedikit Ia melambaikan tangannya ke murid-murid perempuan, sok kenal. Murid-murid perempuan malah takut.

Sesampai di depan ruang UKS, Len membuka pintunya, dengan cara mendorong ke depan. Tidak bisa dibuka. "Kagamine-san… pintunya-" "Cukup kau tarik saja, bodoh!" Len menarik pintunya, ternyata bisa dibuka.

"Turunkan aku!" Rin membentak Len, layaknya seorang _Himedere_, _tsundere_ juga bisa. Len segera menurunkan Sang Putri, Rin. "Baiklah, Ojou-sama." kata Len sambil menbungkuk hormat, seperti seorang pelayan. Itu membuat Rin malu, wajahnya memerah. Karena Ia tak tahan dengan wajah polos Len, Rin segera memasuki ruang UKS.

"Kau ke kelas saja… sudah pukul tujuh. Nanti kau terlambat masuk ke kelas," kata Rin sambil menaiki kasur yang sudah ada di UKS.

"Tidak perlu, aku di sini saja," Len ikut masuk ke dalam UKS. Kata-katanya membuat wajah Rin merah lagi. "Ke-kenapa…?" Rin bertanya kepada Len, malu-malu.

"Karena aku ingin bolos pelajaran sejarah." Rin hanya bisa sweatdrop, Rin mengepal tangannya. "B-bakaaaa!"

Rin POV

Aku berhasil memukul Kamine-san. Sekarang, Kamine-san hanya bisa mengeluh kesakitan, sambil berguling-guling di lantai. Aku mengacuhkannya, aku kembali tidur di atas kasur UKS. Apa yang sedang kupikirkan tadi? Saat Kamine-san ingin berada juga di UKS, kupikir karena dia ingin bersamaku lebih lama. Tidak mungkin! Baru saja kenal!

Sekian lama aku berpikir hal-hal yang aneh, (kenapa mesti bilang 'aneh' ya…) Kamine-san menatapku sekian lama, wajahnya terlihat sangat manis, aku tidak tahan. "Kenapa… kenapa lihati-lihat?!" tanyaku sambil memalingkan wajahku, karena aku sudah malu.

"Ah… nggak… itu…" jawab Kamine-san sambil ikut memalingkan wajahnya, wajahnya merah. Entah kenapa, wajahku ikut makin memerah! "itu… kancing bajumu…"

Len POV

Kepalaku sedikit _benjol_. Kagamine-san memukul kepalaku, sangat keras. Apakah aku salah memberitahunya bahwa kancing bajunya terbuka? Dan juga, aku tidak mesum, kok!

Aku berdiri dari lantai keramik, setelah aku dipukul oleh Kagamine-san. Aku memulai percakapan, walaupun Kagamine-san masih terlihat kesal. "Oh iya, kalau mau, pulang sekolah ke restoranku, yuk!" ajakku kepadanya. Kagamine-san masih terlihat berpikir.

"Aku tidak ikut!" jawabnya sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Aku tahu dia ingin ikut. "Yakin tidak ingin ikut?".

"Ta-tapi… kau yang bayar!" katanya jujur dengan ketus, walaupun mungkin dia hanya bercanda disaat dia memintaku untuk membayarnya. Takut _image _tsundere-nya turun, mungkin? "Yakin aku yang bayar?" kataku menggodanya, dia tidak menjawab. Kubiarkan suasana hening sejenak. "Uuh… baiklah, aku bayar sendiri!" katanya tiba-tiba sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Haha," kataku sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, karena bingung untuk membicarakan apa selanjutnya. Aku memang tidak tahan dengan suasana diam, apalagi bila berduaan dengan anak perempuan. "Kagamine-san, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Kagamine-san bertanya balik, wajahnya memandangku dengan tatapan mata yang lumayan mengerikan. "Agar mudah untuk memanggilmu. Menurutku, nama panggilan seperti itu terlihat lebih pantas untuk memanggilmu, nama yang manis!" kataku sambil tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lalu aku melihat kembali ke arah Kagami- ehm, Rin. Wajahnya merah, dan ekspresi wajahnya terlihat abstrak tak beraturan.

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah, Rin? Demam, ya?" aku mendekati wajah Rin, Rin mulai bertingkah aneh, lalu memegang ke arah dahinya, tidak terlalu panas. "hmm, aneh… Tidak demam, kok…"

Rin POV

Aku diajak oleh Kamine-san untuk pergi ke restoran miliknya, milik keluarganya, pulang sekolah ini. Sekarang aku hanya bisa memikirkan ajakkannya. Hmm… aku ikut saja, deh. Makanan di situ juga enak-enak! Eh, tidak! Aku tidak ingin makan bersama lelaki mesum ini!

"Aku tidak ikut!" kataku sambil memalingkan wajahku terhadapnya. "Yakin tidak ingin ikut?" katanya, membuatku ingin menarik kembali ucapanku tadi.

"Ta-tapi… kau yang bayar!" jawabku lagi dengan nada ketus, mencari alasan lain agar dia tahu bahwa aku ingin ikut. "Yakin aku yang bayar?" tanyanya lagi, membuatku keasal. "Uuh… baiklah, aku bayar sendiri!" dan akhirnya aku menyerah.

"Haha," katanya tertawa sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya, yang mungkin tidak gatal. Setelah itu, suasana hening sebentar.

"Kagamine-san, boleh aku memanggilmu dengan nama depanmu?" tanyanya _blak-blakkan_. Aku terdiam sejenak, malu. Mungkin sekarang wajahku lumayan memerah. Aku bingung untuk menjawab apa, karena baru kali ini ada seseorang lelaki yang berani ingin memanggilku dengan nama depanku.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanyaku balik, ingin tau kenapa Kamine-san ingin memanggilku dengan nama depanku. Apakah karena dia sudah merasa dekat denganku? Eeh-! Mana mungkin!

"Agar mudah untuk memanggilmu. Menurutku, nama panggilan seperti itu terlihat lebih pantas untuk memanggilmu, nama yang manis!" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar kearah ku. Dia manis sekali!

"Wajahmu kenapa memerah, Rin? Demam, ya?" katanya sambil mendekati wajahku. _Jangan mendekat! Bahaya…!_ pikirku sambil memasangkan ekspresi salah tingkah. Kemudian, Kamine-san memegang dahiku, memastikan aku demam atau tidak. "Hmm, aneh… Tidak demam, kok…"

"He-hentikan!" teriakku sambil menampar tangannya, lalu aku berlari keluar UKS.

_Me-mengerikan! Mesum!_ pikirku selama perjalanan menuju ke kelasku, meninggalkan Kamine-san sendirian. Aku melirik ke arah jam tanganku, sudah pukul setengah delapan. _Apa lebih baik aku ke kelas?_ pikirku, lagi. Aku berjalan melewati beberapa kelas, dan baru saja melewati kelas 2-4. "Kagamine-san! Kesini!" kata seseorang, entah siapa, namun sepertinya itu suara perempuan. Karena aku tidak tau darimana asal suara itu, aku segera melihat ke kanan-kiri, dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sret!" tiba-tiba, aku ditarik oleh seseorang! "Kagamine-san, kau berpacaran dengan Len, ya?" tanyanya, aku tidak mengenalinya. Tapi aku tau, kebanyakan murid-murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan sekolah karena penampilan dan perilakunya itu berasal dari kelas 2-4. Lalu aku sadar, aku sedang berada di kelas 2-4, dengan murid-murid yang sangat aneh.

"K-kau siapa?! Dan juga, aku bukan siapa-siapanya Kamine-san!" ralatku kepadanya, gadis berambut biru yang diurai panjang. Lalu dia tersenyum. "Hey! Miki! Kagamine-san bukan pacarnya Len, kok!" Ia langsung berseru kepada Miki. Tamaya Miki. Namun, Tamaya-san hanya malu-malu. "Jangan keras-keras, Ring bodoh!" katanya sambil menutupkan wajahnya yang memerah. Gadis berambut biru yang bernama Ring ini hanya tersenyum bodoh. "Oh iya, tetapi mengapa kau digendongnya tadi?" kata Ring-san. Lalu aku menceritakannya panjang lebar.

Ring-san hanya menganggu pertanda mengerti, lalu Ia mendekati Tamaya-san. Kemudian, Ia berjalan mendekatiku lagi, dengan Tamaya-san. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ring, Suzune Ring. Yoroshiku!" katanya sambil memperkenalkan dirinya. "Yo-yoroshiku!" aku juga ikut menunduk. "Dan ini Tamaya Miki, dia menyukai Len. Karena dia malu untuk berbicara dengan Len, jadi dia meminta bantuan terhadapmu untuk mendekatinya dengan Len. Karena, dia pikir kau akrab dengan Len." jelas Suzune-san panjang lebar. Tamaya-san hanya menunduk malu, wajahnya sangat merah.

Eh? Mengapa hatiku sakit?

_Hari ini tanggal 21 Desember, salju mulai turun menghiasi pagi ini. Namun mengapa, hatiku terasa sakit?_

**TBC**

Sankyuu bagi yang sudah membaca fanfic abal ini! Ditunggu reviewnya! *ngebut* maaf kalau pendek! TAT


	3. Chapter 3 : Bohong

**Seasons of Love**

**Disclaimer** : Yamaha

**Warning(s)** : Typo(s), alur yang tak menentu, bahasa/kalimat yang sulit dimengerti, jalan cerita yang melenceng, POV tidak beraturan, scene moe bertebaran (?)

**Genre(s)** : Comedy, Drama, Romance/Hurt, Slice of Life, School Life

**Rated** : T (Teen)

**Summary** : _"Masihkah kau ingat? Dimana saat kita pertama kali bertemu? Saat cuaca sudah mulai mendingin? Kuharap kau mengingatnya, dan apabila kau ingat itu, itu sangat membuatku senang, lebih dari senang."_

**A/N **: Uwaaa! Sebelumnya Keron ingin bilang maaf, karena judulnya Keron ganti tanpa izin…*pundung* dan, Keron sangat berterima kasih kepada yang sudah me-review fanfic Keron! Terimakasih pujian, saran, dan kritikannya! *bow* Khusus chapter ini, saya bikin panjang deh~ :D /jadi selanjutnya nggak, gitu?…

** W**

1. Lynn 'Ne'-chan : Terimakasih Wah, maaf, Keron tidak terlalu memperhatikan untuk meng-_enter_ kalimatnya, hehe~ Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas tips dan review-nya :D Ikuti terus jalan ceritanya, ya!~

2. EcrivainHachan24 : Halo, Hachan Uwaaa sambutannya, terimakasih! Oke, Keron akan terus berkarya dimanapun fandomnya Hehe, maaf, Keron salah dalam meng-_enter_ kalimat~ Terimakasih atas kritikannya, terus review dan ikuti jalan ceritanya sampai tamat, ya!~ Terimakasih atas follow-nya

3. xkagaminex : Hah? Seru? Terimakasiiiih~ Bagaimana cara membuat cerita seru? Keron saja tidak bisa membuat cerita seru XD mungkin, imajinasimu harus kamu tuangkan ke dalam sebuah cerita, dan seperti ceritanya Keron ini~ Padahal hanya sebuah imajinasi lewat, tapi jadi, 'deh~ hehe~ Iya, Miku memang baik 'kok, di sini Nanti akan ada peran Miku yang banyak, 'kok, tentunya ada pairingnya ;). Terimakasih atas review dan pujiannya, ikuti terus ceritanya sampai akhir, ya~!

Chapter 3 : Bohong

Miki POV

Jam dinding sekolah sudah menunjukkan pukul enam pagi. Aku segera berlari menuju lorong sekolah, menaiki beberapa anak tangga, dan masuk ke toilet perempuan.

_Hari ini aku pasti terlihat sangat imut di depan Len~ _kataku dalam hati sambil becermin. Lalu aku tersenyum. _Aku harap sisi tsundere yang kubuat akan membuatnya terpesona! Karena aku imut!_ pikirku lagi sambil tersenyum-senyum. _Kali ini, di kelas, pasti Len akan terus memperhatikanku, walaupun saat jam pelajaran!_

Aku segera berjalan menuju kelasku, 2-4. Aku membenci semua murid yang ada di sini, terlalu berisik, dan aku sangat malu karena masuk di kelas yang murid-muridnya sangat aneh dan nilai yang selalu di bawah 60. Yah, walaupun begitu, aku selalu mendapatkan nilai 80, tentunya itu pas-pasan, dan tertinggi dikelasku.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke dalam kelas, dan duduk tepat di samping Ring, sahabatku dari kecil. Ring memang sangat baik, Ia rela berkorban demi aku. Saat itu aku masih ingat kejadiannya…

_Flashback - Normal POV –_

Saat itu langit sudah berwarna oranye kehitaman, pertanda waktu sore sudah mulai habis.

Disaat Miki masih kelas 2 SD, Miki sedang bermain di taman bermain, sendirian, dan tak ada teman. Sekarang, semua orang menjauhi Miki, karena keluarganya. Keluarganya dulu sangatlah damai, dan marga keluarga mereka adalah Furukawa.

Namun, saat ayah Miki meninggal, ibunya Miki bukanlah menangis, bahkan Ia senang. Karena, ibunya Miki-lah yang membunuh ayah Miki. Mereka menikah karena ibu Miki hanya ingin harta suaminya, Furukawa Miko. Setelah itu, sang ibu menikah lagi dengan lelaki yang bermarga Tamaya, dan Miki dipaksa untuk mengganti marga yang sebelumnya, walaupun Miki tidak mau.

Miki menaiki sebuah ayunan yang lumayan berkarat di bagian rantainya, Ia duduk termenung di situ. Menangis. Ya, menangis. Semua masalah seolah-olah menghantui pikirannya, membuatnya putus asa untuk hidup. Tanpa Miki sadari, tiba-tiba Ia terjatuh dari ayunannya, membuat luka dan lecet di bagian kakinya.

"Aww…," rintih Miki kesakitan. Mungkin karena Ia tidak memegang kedua rantai yang ada di kiri dan kanannya, untuk menahan dirinya agar tidak terjatuh dari ayunan. Setelah Ia merintih kesakitan sambil menangis, datanglah seorang anak kecil yang sangat manis dengan rambut biru muda yang sangat panjang dan diurai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis itu kepada Miki dengan raut wajah khawatir. Miki menangis.

"Hiks…. sakiiit…," kata Miki sambil memeluk kaki kanannya yang banyak luka. Karena gadis itu tidak ingin melihat Miki kesakitan, maka Ia segera pergi meninggalkan Miki.

"Hey, aku ambil plester yang ada di rumahku dulu, ya! Dekat saja kok! Tunggu saja!" teriaknya yang sudah jauh dari Miki. Miki hanya bisa mengangguk dan menahan rasa sakit yang ada di kakinya. Karena Miki terduduk di pasir, Ia segera berdiri dan berjalan sedikit pincang ke kursi yang tidak jauh didekatnya.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis berambut biru muda itu datang berlari mendekati Miki yang sudah duduk di kursi taman. Gadis itu berlari dengan plester dan obat luka yang ada di tangannya.

"Maaf lama!" katanya sambil membungkukkan badannya, terlalu letih untuk berlari. "Aku pakaikan plesternya, ya!" katanya lagi. Miki hanya bisa mengangguk dan melepaskan tangannya yang sedari tadi memegang kakinya.

Setelah beberapa detik berlalu, gadis itu selesai mengobati Miki. Miki sangat senang, senyum di bibirnya sudah Ia tampilkan di depan gadis itu. Gadis itu juga tersenyum, lalu menyodorkan tangannya. "Namaku Ring, Suzune Ring. Salam kenal! Mulai sekarang, kita teman, ya!" kata gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis.

Miki menyalami tangan Ring, lalu ikut memperkenalkan diri. "Salam kenal juga. Dan namaku Miki, Furukawa Miki. Sebenarnya namaku yang sekarang adalah Tamaya Miki, tetapi aku tidak mau diganti… karena…,"

Sekian beberapa menit Miki bercerita, dan itu membuat Ring merasa sedih. Lalu Ring menepuk pundak Miki, tidak terlalu kuat.

"Aku tahu perasaanmu, Miki!" seru Ring sambil menangis, wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu. Ring mengepalkan tangannya ke atas, lalu berkata "Aku akan melindungimu, Miki! Dan kita akan menjadi teman selamanya!".

Sudah tidak kuat lagi Miki menahan air matanya, lalu Miki mengucapkan tiga kata "Terima kasih, Ring…" dengan senyuman yang paling manis dari yang pernah Ia tunjukkan kepada siapapun.

Dan mereka pun menjadi sahabat yang sangat akrab.

_Flashback end_

Miki POV

Aku tersenyum melihat kejadian itu, sudah lama sekali, ya… Setelah aku melamun, aku melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut yang berwarna biru tosca, itu Hatsune Miku, temanku, yang lumayan akrab. Disampingnya, ada gadis dengan rambut berwarna kuning pirang yang tidak terlalu cerah.

Itu Kagamine Rin. Kata orang-orang, sifat tsundere-nya itu nomor satu. Tapi aku tidak ingin dikalahkan karena keimutan tsundere-nya, tentu saja akulah yang paling imut di sini! Maka dari itu, aku merubah sifatku menjadi tsundere.

"Miku-chan, ini titipannya!" teriakku dari dalam kelas sambil melambaikan tanganku ke Miku. Ya, aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu kepada Miku, dan itu adalah sebuah titipan dari ibuku, yang sahabat ibunya Miku. Aku segera menghampiri Miku dengan membawa titipanku. Aku tersenyum simpul.

"Sankyuu, Miki-chan," kata Miku sambil ikut tersenyum, lalu aku segera kembali lagi ke tempat dudukku. Miku dan Kagamine-san sudah pergi meninggalkan kelasku.

_Aku bosan…_ pikirku sambil menopang daguku ke atas meja dudukku. _Padahal sudah tanggal 21 Desember, mengapa salju tidak kunjung datang?_ pikirku lagi. _Apakah salju baru datang di malam hari ini? Mengapa bisa terlambat, ya…_

Setelah beberapa waktu, setara saat orang-orang mulai berdatangan ke kelasku, dan kelasku sudah sangat ribut. Ukh, apakah kelas ini tidak bisa diam walau satu menit saja? Kulirik ke arah jam, hamper pukul tujuh pagi. Aku bosan, lalu aku segera keluar dari kelas.

Sekilas pandanganku tertuju kepada Len yang sedang mengangkat Kagamine-san ala _bridal style_. Murid lain segera menyoraki mereka berdua. Aku cukup geram, perasaanku tercampur aduk. Rasanya ingin sekali mengejar Len yang sudah jauh dari hadapanku. Kesal!

Aku segera memasuki ke kelasku lagi, dan aku menghampiri Ring yang sepertinya sedang melamun. "Ring…," kataku dengan nada memelas. Ring terbuyar dari lamunannya, dan segera angkat bicara.

"Ada apa, Miki? Apa ada masalah? Silahkan curhat!" katanya sambil tersenyum ke arahku. Ah, memang sangat perhatian.

"Tadi aku melihat Len, sedang mengangkat Kagamine Rin dari kelas 2-2, melewati depan kelas kita, dan murid-murid lain menyoraki Len dengan Rin…," kataku sambil menunduk, aku sangat kesal, dan segera mengepalkan kedua tanganku. "Apakah mereka sudah jadian…?" sambungku lagi dengan sedikit air mata yang ada di sisi mataku.

"Wah, jadi begitu… Tapi, mungkin saja mereka belum berpacaran, '_kan_? Nanti aku akan bertanya kepada Kagamine-san, deh…," kata Ring mencoba menghiburku dengan tenang. Aku tersenyum simpul, dan mengucapkan kata-kata terima kasih.

Sudah pukul tujuh dua puluh, guru di kelasku tidak kunjung datang. Biarlah, yang terpenting, Ring sekarang sedang menunggu Len atau mungkin Kagamine-san yang melewati depan kelas kami.

Aku duduk di kursiku, sambil memikirkan Len. Ya, Len, orang yang kusukai, tak kunjung datang untuk memasuki kelas. Tiba-tiba mataku terfokus ke arah Ring yang sudah membawa Kagamine-san masuk ke kelas.

Lalu Ring berteriak "Hey! Miki! Kagamine-san bukan pacarnya Len, kok!" teriaknya sangat keras. Ring bodoh. Tapi tenang saja, aku bisa saja menunjukkan sifatku yang pura-pura malu di dalam kelasku. Ya, dengan tsundere!

"Jangan keras-keras, Ring bodoh!" seruku berdiri dari tempat dudukku, pura-pura malu, lalu menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku, tapi aku masih bisa melihat Ring yang bertanya-tanya kepada Kagamine-san, lalu dijawab oleh Kagamine-san.

Setelah itu, Ring menghampiriku, dan dia berbisik pelan "Kali ini, aku akan menyuruh Kagamine-san untuk membantumu mendekati Len, Miki!". Pintar sekali kau, Ring!

Lalu Ring menarik tanganku, dan membawaku mendekati Kagamine-san. "Perkenalkan, namaku Ring, Suzune Ring. Yoroshiku!" kata Ring memperkenalkan dirinya dengan menunduk sedikit.

"Yo-yoroshiku!" Kagamine-san juga ikut menunduk.

"Dan ini Tamaya Miki, dia menyukai Len. Karena dia malu untuk berbicara dengan Len, jadi dia meminta bantuan terhadapmu untuk mendekatinya dengan Len. Karena, dia pikir kau akrab dengan Len." jelas Ring panjang lebar. Ya, itu bagus, Ring!

Setelah itu, kelasku ribut karena salju sudah turun. Aku sedikit kaget, tetapi aku masih terpaku kepada jawabannya Kagamine-san yang daritadi hanya bisa diam. Apakah Ia akan menerimanya?

Rin POV

"Kagamine-san, kamu baik-baik saja?" tanya seseorang yang telah membuyarkan lamunanku. Dia Suzune Ring. Aku baru sadar, bahwa sekarang aku sedang berada di dalam kelas 2-4, kelas yang terkenal akan murid-murid yang selalu melanggar peraturan karena penampilan dan perilaku mereka.

"Ah― aku baik-baik saja, kok!" kataku sambil menggelengkan kepalaku. Suzune-san hanya menaikkan alisnya, lalu Ia memiringkan kepalanya sambil menopang dagunya.

"Hmm…" katanya sangat penasaran. "Yasudah. Nah, maukah kau membantu Miki, Kagamine-san? Kumohon!" mohonnya sambil merapatkan tangannya dan mengedipkan mata kanannya. Aku hanya menangguk, entah menapa sangat malas sekali untuk menjawab. Kemudian, Suzune-san melihat ke arah Tamaya-san dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Te-terima kasih!" kata Tamaya-san yang dari tadi hanya diam. Ia terlalu menunduk, membuatku tidak enak.

"Sama-sama, tetapi jangan menunduk terlalu bungkuk seperti itu. Aku merasa tidak enak," balasku dengan ketus. Setelah itu, Tamaya-san berdiri tegak seperti biasanya. Suzune-san langsung pergi meninggalkanku dan Tamaya-san.

"Ta-Tamaya-san…" kataku memulai pembicaraan dengan Tamaya-san.

"Tolong jangan panggil namaku seperti itu," katanya dengan ketus, lalu Ia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam, sungguh, itu mengerikan. Berbeda sekali dengan sifatnya yang sebelumnya.

"Ma― "

"Jangan ganggu aku dengan Len." potongnya kasar dengan tatapan sinis. Aku bergidik. Lalu Tamaya-san pergi ke tempat duduknya yang berada di sebelah tempat duduk Suzune-san.

Dengan segera aku keluar dari kelas 2-4.

Normal POV

Suasanya lorong sekolah sekarang memang sedang sepi. Tidak ada yang berlalu-lalang, karena jam pelajaran pertama sudah dimulai. Ya, ini sudah pukul delapan empat puluh.

Di pintu perpustakaan yang selalu terdapat peringatan '_diharapkan untuk menutup kembali pintu yang dibuka_', Rin membuka secara perlahan pintu itu. Baginya itu adalah pintu surga.

Setelah itu, Ia memasuki perpustakaan, sangat sepi. Hanya ada satu orang, dan itu pun bukanlah petugas perpustakaan, itu salah satu murid. Ciri-cirinya sangat tidak asing bagi Rin. Rin tidak bisa melihat wajahnya, karena murid itu nampak sedang tertidur dengan nyamannya. Yang jelas, murid itu adalah seorang lelaki.

Rin mendekati murid yang tertidur itu. Sinar matahari menyinari rambut murid itu yang berwarna putih keabu-abuan, membuat rambutnya terlihat indah.

"PSP-kun…~" murid itu mengigau. Rin hanya bisa kebingungan, nampaknya lelaki itu mengigau tentang _game_. Apakah lelaki itu terlalu maniak terhadap game hingga terbawa mimpi? Haha, itu cukup menggelikan bagi Rin.

Rin terkekeh kecil, membuat lelaki itu terbangun dengan air liur yang mengalir dari mulutnya. "Hee…? Sudah jam berapa…?" katanya dengan lesu, kemudian Rin menunjukkan jam tangannya, lalu mata lelaki itu terbelalak kaget. Lelaki itu panik sendiri, membuat Rin tertawa melihatnya.

"Mengapa kau tertawa? Namamu siapa? Dan kau kelas berapa?" kata lelaki itu yang kemudian mendekat ke arah Rin.

"Na-namaku Kagamine Rin, aku kelas 2-2," jawab Rin lumayan gugup. Kau tahu, '_kan_? Rin tidak terlalu pandai berbicara dengan lelaki yang baru saja Ia kenal.

"Berarti kita seumuran. Kuperkenalkan, namaku Utatane Piko, dari kelas 2-4, panggil saja Piko," kata Piko sambil tersenyum santai (shota) ke arah Rin. Tentu saja dia murid kelas 2-4, karena dari penampilannya saja sudah aneh.

Kemudian Rin segera bertanya tentang hal-hal bodoh sambil tertawa. "Piko, apakah kamu seorang fanatik game?" tanya Rin sembari memasang wajah mengejek karena igauan Piko.

"Ya, begitulah. Kalau kau suka bermain game juga, silahkan duel bersamaku!" katanya sambil menunjukkan PSP-nya yang ada dua. Rin tersenyum licik.

"Baiklah. Aku terima!" tantang Rin. _Aneh, biasanya aku gugup saat berbicara dengan lelaki yang lain, tetapi entah mengapa kalau bersama Piko, aku merasa tenang…_ pikir Rin dalam hati, lalu Ia tersenyum manis.

"Oke!" ucap Piko sambil menyolokkan sebuah kabel data di PSP Piko dan PSP yang Rin pakai agar bisa berduel. "Aku ahli, lho!" katanya lagi seperti anak kecil yang sangat lucu. Rin hanya tertawa licik.

Sekitar beberapa jam sudah berlalu, pergantian jam pelajaran pun sudah terlewatkan dua kali. Rin dan Piko masih asyik bermain PSP di dalam perpustakaan. Penuh dengan canda dan tawa, peraturan jangan berisik di perpustakaan sudah dilanggar mereka berdua, tenang saja, petugas perpustakaan tidak ada, '_kok_. Tentunya mereka tidak akan dilempar buku setebal 5 cm.

"Haha! Aku memenangkannya lagi, P-i-k-o~!" kata Rin sambil tertawa dengan nada jahat di depan Piko. Piko hanya bisa menunduk pertanda kekalahannya. Tetapi Piko tetap tidak ingin kalah.

"Ayo, lawan aku lagi!" seru Piko yang semangatnya sudah bangkit lagi.

"Oke~!" jawab Rin sambil kembali memainkan game-nya bersama Piko.

_Piko, ya… asyik sekali, bersamanya…_ pikir Rin sambil tersenyum, senyuman yang terindah dari yang lain. Terlihat wajah Piko yang berubah menjadi merah merona.

_Salju putih bersih turun dengan lembutnya, membuat mereka berdua yang sedang bermain game di perpustakaan makin terlihat indah, seperti sepasang kekasih._

**TBC**

Maaf, kayaknya kurang panjang, ya? _ _ Ditunggu review-nya, ya~!


End file.
